In Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2015-176286, it is intended to provide a device operation apparatus which can promptly perform an operation of an electronic device (see [0005] and ABSTRACT). To attain its objective, in Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2015-176286 (see ABSTRACT, FIGS. 2 to 6, etc.), an operation unit 11 is provided with a touch pad 23 and an operation input section 25. The operation unit 11 outputs a control signal corresponding to the input operation of the touch pad 23 and the operation input section 25 to a dial 41 to an electronic device 3. The dial 41 is disposed in a back side area of an input surface (upper surface) of the touch pad 23. With this arrangement, it is said that both the input operation to the touch pad 23 and the input operation to the dial 41 can be performed at the same time with one hand.
Also, in Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2015-176286 (see [0044]), the following example of control is shown. Namely, in the case where a vehicle passenger performs only an operation of the dial 41, the sound volume of music is caused to change. When operating the dial 41 touching the touch pad 23 with one finger, a channel of AM radio broadcast can be changed to another one. When operating the dial 41 touching the touch pad 23 with two fingers, a channel of FM radio broadcast can be changed to another one. Further, when the vehicle passenger performs a dial operation while touching the touch pad 23 with his/her three fingers, it is possible to operate a set temperature of an air conditioner.